


Reluctant Angel

by narsaksas14



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angels, Disney, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fallen Angels, Heaven, Hell, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narsaksas14/pseuds/narsaksas14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nick is a troubled fox guardian angel who is assigned to the bunny known as Judy Hopps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reluctant Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Nick is forcefully assigned to the newest kit in the Hopps family and is less than thrilled.

Another assignment, another potential century of following someone around during all hours of the day and night; working tirelessly to make sure that no harm came to them that could be avoided. In other words, up to 36,500 days Nick that was going to be bored out of his mind. He sighed, letting his back legs dangle from the ledge he was sitting on perched on the edge of the Bunnyburrow Hospital’s roof. Somewhere inside, room 102B specifically, his new charge had just been born. As of 10,800 seconds ago, or roughly three hours, he had been floating above the bed as the mother had given birth. He had been in a bad mood then, as he did not appreciate the fact that this assignment had been all but forced upon him, and had glared at the new born bunny out of pure spite; as if it were her fault that he was doomed to spend her entire life working as her guardian angel. Only after she had opened her mouth to let out her first cry did Nick relax a little bit. He knew he was being ridiculous. It wasn’t her fault he was stuck with her. Actually, she probably deserved to have a guardian angel who actually wanted to be assigned to her. After he had made sure it had been a safe delivery and she was healthy, he had taken to the roof. It had been a while since he had been on Earth, and he wanted to get out of that crowded hospital room to gather his thoughts. 

He had been a guardian angel the span of three years and had already gone through three different assignments. By gone through, he meant he had failed and had been removed from the assigned charges. The head guardian angel had claimed he was ‘neglectful’ and ‘lazy’, even going as far as referencing the fact that he was a fox to imply that he was unfit to be a guardian angel. Nick knew he thought he was unfit to be an angel at all, but considering the circumstances he had decided to keep his mouth shut. In all honesty, Nick was used to being treated as inferior to the other angels. At some point, he had simply decided that they must be right. So he stopped pretending to be anything more than what he was: A fox who had gotten lucky enough to become an angel by what must have been some miscalculation. Sure, there were other angel foxes, but somehow they all seemed to fit in more than he did. So Nick had started finding ways to satisfy himself and keep his mind off of the fact that he was going to be unhappy and unwanted forever. But who was lower on the totem pole than him?

He had found the answer one day when he had been taking a stroll past the Heaven post office one day and had flown right into a delivery angel. Papers and packages went everywhere, and when Nick went to help him pick them up, he noticed the address on one of the packages. “Isn’t this address located in Hell?” Nick had asked surprised.  
The young boy, a sheep, had fired back “What’s it to you?” and yanked the package right out of Nick’s hand.  
Nick lazily shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. “Just curious. I heard Hell is very scary. Isn’t there a huge monster dog with multiple heads that guards the entrance? What’s a young sheep like you doing going to a place like that?” It was impossible for Nick to hide the smirk on his face when he saw the boy grow pale and his hands that were holding onto the package start to shake.

“I-I haven’t been.” The boy finally replied. “F-first time f-for everything thought right?” Nick almost felt sorry for the poor boy. If angels could pass out he’d probably be out cold by now.

“Hmm. Well, a little sheep angel like you would probably get eaten right away if you went down there! Plus, I hear the heat isn’t good on the wool. Hey! Here’s an idea! Why don’t you let ME deliver the package? I’ve been before, and I wouldn’t mind doing you a favor. You know, we angels love to help others!” Nick winked for effect.

“Gee, I-I don’t know.” The boy said, confusion written across his face. “The manager told ME to do this, and I don’t even know you!”

Nick took his hand out of his pocket and held it out to the boy. “I’m Nick-Nick Wilde. I’ve been here for a lot longer than you, and trust me, you’ll thank me later for taking this delivery off of your hands.”

After only another second or two of hesitation, the boy finally gave in. “Okay. Here is the address you need to take the package to. Thank you for all your help!” He stuck the package inside of the satchel he’d had slung across his chest and handed it to Nick. Nick smiled as he accepted it and put it on. 

“No problem. See you around!” and with that, Nick flew off towards Hell. 

He had actually never been to Hell. It was forbidden for angels to go unless they were mail deliverers or dignitaries, and Nick had never had a reason to go, anyway. But he was bored and needed something new and exciting to take his mind off of his recent failures at the guardian angel business. So to Hell he went. 

It wasn’t until he reached the red fiery gates that he started to think he might have made a mistake. Hell was nothing like Heaven, and the scent of death, fear and pain was almost enough to make him turn tail and fly straight back to Heaven. Right when he was about to flee, the gate creaked open. Instead of a large dog with multiple heads, Nick came face to face with a fox; except this fox had pitch black wings. Nick couldn’t help it-he sucked in a deep breath. He had heard about fallen angels; they were hardly a secret. Grown up angels told the children angels about the fallen in order to scare them into being good little saints or else they would wake up one day with their wings turned black on a bed made of fire. That’s not how it really happened, of course. It took a great sin for an angel of God to become an angel of the Devil. It would take much more than a simple push on the angel children’s playground or late homework assignment turned into the head Angel at the local school. It was the first time Nick had seen one of the fallen face to face, and it took him a second to get his wits about him and realize the aforementioned fallen angel had been speaking to him. Nick slapped a smile on his face and replied “I’m sorry, what was that?” 

The fallen angel frowned and repeated himself. “Are you the delivery boy sent from Heaven? What do you have for us today?” Nick reached back to the mail satchel and pulled out the package. He hesitated only a moment before handing it over to the fallen angel who examined it before glancing up at Nick and slamming the fiery gates of Hell in his face. Slightly taken by surprise because even the rudest angels didn’t slam doors in other angel’s faces, Nick coughed and politely knocked on the door. When it opened again to the now annoyed looking fallen fox angel, Nick grinned, reached his hand back, and slugged him hard right across the face. The fallen angel fell back, falling a few feet before coming out of his shock and using his wings to stop his decent. When he made it back up to Nick’s level, he was all but spitting fire. 

Before he could speak, Nick said “Sorry about that, but next time, don’t slam a door in my face. It’s rude.” The fallen angel’s face went from anger to amusement after a minute, and he reached out his hand. Nick took it.  
“I like you.” The fallen said. “Are you sure you’re really an angel? I’ve never seen an angel raise their hand against anyone before.” 

Nick chuckled lightly, “There’s never been an angel like me before. I’m one of a kind.” 

They stood and talked at the gate for a few minutes before the fallen angel said they needed to leave. The package was apparently important, and needed to finish getting delivered right away. Before the two parted, Nick promised to come back to visit, and for the right price he would even bring special treats from Heaven that were nearly impossible to get in Hell. The fallen angel paid him in dark magic, in particular, magic with the power to hide from everyone who happens to be looking. And thus began Nick’s shady dealings with the underworld. 

He was brought out of his flashback by his phone ringing. Pulling it out, he saw it was the head guardian angel, Adriel calling. He muttered under his breath. This guy was a huge pain in his tail. He took his job a little too seriously, according to Nick, and hated Nick so much that he only called to yell at him or punish him for failing to do his job. Taking a deep breath, Nick answered. “Yellow!” 

“Nick! How did the birth go? I’m assuming you are actually watching over her right now and aren’t skipping out on your duties again, hmm?” 

Clenching his teeth, Nick gripped the phone a little bit tighter as he replied. “She was born almost four hours ago now. She was healthy, with no complications. Not that I’m surprised. She IS the 202nd kit her mom has had. She’s done it all before.” He decided to ignore the comment about him skipping out on his duties. 

“Great! Now remember, I don’t want to see you back here in Heaven until she dies at the ripe old age of 100 or whenever fate has decided it’s her time. Understood?” He screamed the last bit, and Nick had to hold the phone out from his ear.

“Understood.” 

“Good,” Adriel said, anger not leaving his voice. “Don’t screw this one up, Wilde. Remember, one more screw up and I’m sure our Lord God would understand if we found a more…suitable job for you. One that doesn’t require more responsibility than one of your kind can handle.” 

Nick was now clutching the phone so tightly his knuckles were white, and he was afraid if he stayed on the line another second longer he’d snap the thing in half. “Got it.” Nick said, and he clicked the phone off before Adriel could respond. Shoving the infernal thing back in his pocket, it took him a full five minutes to calm down. The level of prejudice Adriel had against him was ridiculous, but everyone else saw the behavior as alright and even appropriate since he was a fox. He was expected to fail at everything he did, so why even bother trying? 

Taking a determined step forward, Nick let himself fall off the roof. After a few seconds of free fall, he opened his wings and let himself glide down toward the 3rd floor. He did love flying. Being an angel did have some perks. He passed along the north wall until he reached his new charge’s window. He let himself in and settled down in one of the empty chairs. Much of the family had already left to allow the mother to bond quietly with the child. Still fuming from his conversation with the Boss, Nick was contemplating just going back to Heaven and admitting defeat to avoid having to do this assignment when he saw the little bunny’s eyes open and look over right at him. Staring, he found he couldn’t tear his eyes away from hers. They stayed like that, staring quietly at one another for a full minute before the unnamed kit suddenly yawned and closed their eyes, resting their body against their mom’s. Blinking, Nick moved from the chair to the bed. He slowly reached his hand out as if to touch her, but his hand went right through her. He tsked, annoyed with himself that he’d forgotten that he had no physical form in this world. 

The mother, oblivious to his presence, began petting the newborn’s smooth silky fur. “What should I call you?” She asked quietly. She began humming as she pet the small kit’s ears and little nose. Nick watched for a while in almost a daze before he heard the mom speak again. 

“Judy?” she looked around the room, and with shock, Nick realized he had spoken the name out loud and she had somehow heard him. He repeated the name hesitantly, but she didn’t seem to hear him a second time. Instead, she looked down at the sleeping kit and smiled. “Judy. That is a beautiful name.” From then on, Nick new that he wouldn’t be able to give up. Not this time. Not on Judy. Something told him she was special.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, narsaksas14 here! This is my first fanfiction for Zootopia, and my first fic posted on this site. This story is just something I came up with after watching the movie for the 3rd time! It is such a fantastic movie with so much potential for fanfiction! While I do ship Judy and Nick, I also respect their relationship when seen as purely platonic. For this fic's purposes though there will be romance involved. As of right now I have no idea how long this will be, but I already have a few pages written so once I find time I will post another chapter. If this story turns out to be mildly interesting to some people I will do my best to post sooner, although I'm really just writing this for my own benefit! :) Please feel free to comment, but no hate please. You'll disappoint Gazelle!


End file.
